beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Dark Deathscyther
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Dual Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-42 Booster Dark Deathscyther Force Jaggy on April 29th, 2016. Description Takara Tomy's Dark Deathscyther, like its predecessor Deathscyther, is an Attack Type Layer that features four smooth sided, compact blades. Two of the blades are made of colored plastic with a sloped design that allow for small amounts of Upper Attack and Destabilization, the other two are made of transparent plastic and are not sloped, meant for Burst Attack. Despite being advertised as an Attack Type Layer, Dark Deathscyther does not perform well in Attack Combinations but excels in both Stamina and Defense Combinations due to its incredibly round design. Because the blades are so compact, the protrusions are incredibly shallow and create little recoil, that along with the Layer's strong teeth makes it very resistant to Bursts and Knock-Outs. In comparison to its predecessor, Dark Deathscyther's Flywheel Effect is not as great as Deathscyther, but it is still comparable and unlike Deathscyther, this Layer's teeth will not wear down with use. However, Dark Deathscyther has a history of breaking. There is one mold variation in an attempt to fix this issue where the plastic was made thicker and reinforced with bars. However this did not solve the breakage problem, so it is recommended to find a second generation Layer and to be prepared to replace it. Use in Stamina Combinations Dark Deathscyther can be put to use in the Stationary Stamina Combination Dark Deathscyther Spread/Gravity/Knuckle Revolve/Orbit. Due to Revolve's high Precession time and Orbit's free rotating nature, the Combination is able to withstand hits without major Stamina loss. In addition, the wide ring around Revolve and Orbit's ball shaped tip increase the Combination's Defense. Use in Mobile Stamina Combinations Dark Deathscyther is capable of Out-Spinning opponents by avoiding contact with them in the Mobile Stamina Combination Dark Deathscyther Spread/Gravity/Knuckle Accel/Zephyr. Overall Takara Tomy's Dark Deathscyther was a top-tier and commonly available Energy Layer for Stamina Combinations and was a key part in the Burst metagame to the point of previously being banned. However, with the release of the much heavier SwitchStrike/God Layers such as Alter Chronos and Maximum Garuda, Dark Deathscyther's comparatively light weight makes it far less useful in the current metagame. As such, Takara Tomy's Dark Deathscyther is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to any blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-42 Dark Deathscyther Force Jaggy (black) * B-61 Random Booster Vol. 4 Quad Quetzalcoatl.J.P - 03: Dark Deathscyther Jerk Orbit (translucent blue) * B-61 Random Booster Vol. 4 Quad Quetzalcoatl.J.P - 07: Dark Deathscyther Vertical Gyro (translucent yellow) * BG-05 Random Layer Collection Vol. 5 - 01: Dark Deathscyther (translucent red) * B-00 Dark Deathscyther Triple Blow (Bloody Red Ver.) (Lawson Lottery Big 4) (red and white) * B-00 Dark Deathscyther Triple Blow (Mirage Clear Ver.) (Lawson Lottery Big 4) (clear) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerDarkDeathscyther.png|Dark Deathscyther (Official Image) Dark Deathscyther (B-61 03 Ver).png|Dark Deathscyther Jerk Orbit (B-61 03) Dark Deathscyther (B-61 07 Ver).png|Dark Deathscyther Vertical Gyro (B-61 07) Dark Deathscyther (Bloody Red Ver).png|Dark Deathscyther (Bloody Red Ver.) Dark Deathscyther (Mirage Clear Ver).png|Dark Deathscyther (Mirage Clear Ver.) Dark Deathscyther (RLC 5 01 Ver).png|Dark Deathscyther (Random Layer Collection Vol. 5 01) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy